


I'm not hot, I've got one arm...

by Jarajoelle



Series: Stucky's Oneshots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarajoelle/pseuds/Jarajoelle
Summary: They fall in love at college, because why not?





	I'm not hot, I've got one arm...

When you want to write, you can’t. And when you need to focus on school or work, the story-lineswere drifting around in your brain. Waiting to be written.

Well, this is how Bucky thought of it, as he sat in front of his laptop in the library. The assignment wasn’t hard, it should have taken him an hour max. But that hour was spent gazing at the empty document.

It didn’t help that the blond guy, who was sitting at the table next to him kept glaring at him. Bucky tried to ignore the glare, hoping that either the music would distract him or the guy would eventually just stop. He knew that the last one was unlikely because the guy had kept it up since Bucky entered the library. 

Finally, Bucky gave up on his assignment and got up to grab a book for another assignment. When he got back with the book in his hand, he saw the blond guy stand up and walk over to him as soon as Bucky sat down.

“Can you please tell the giggling girls to shut up or can you go study somewhere else?”

“What girls?” Bucky asked as he took out his earplug. Then he heard the giggling himself and turned around. Behind him there were 4 girls, they waved at him and whispered to each other before he turned back. He recognised them, they were in one of his classes.

“Who says they’re giggling about me.”

“Seriously, they started when you walked in.”

“The room is full of people, why me?”

“Probably because you’re hot.”

“I’m what now?”

“Hot. Dude. Seriously?” Bucky blushed, he was anything but hot. His long hair was in a messy and ugly bun, his face looked like he needed a few more hours of sleep and the missed an arm _for fuck's sake_. How is all of that hot?

“What do you want me to do about them?” Bucky asked, what did the blond guy want him to do?

“I don’t know, ask them to shut up or something. For all I care you tell them that they annoy you.” He shrugged.

“But they don’t…” Bucky looked at him questionably.

“They don’t what?” He looked confused at Bucky.

“Annoy me. They annoy you, why do I have to interfere?” Bucky asked with a shrug.

“Because they think you’re hot and probably like you, which is why they would listen.” He rolled his eyes at Bucky’s oblivious.

“So you need my help?”

“Yes.”

“What do I get in return?”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“What do you want?”

“A meal.” Bucky sat back and smirked, this bickering back and forth made him a little bit cockier than he was when the blond first asked him something.

“Like a date?” Bucky snorted at his assumption.

“No, like I’m broke and I want food.”

“Okay, deal.” He held his hand out for Bucky to shake. Afterwards, Bucky gets up and walks to the girls.

“Hey, could you guys stop with the giggling and stuff. I’m trying to study and you guys are distracting me.” He tucks a piece of hair behind his hair that fell out of his bun.

“Oh, sorry. Of course.” One of the girls smiled at him while she said that, she was probably ‘the leader’ of the group.

“Thank you, bye,” Bucky said as they got their stuff to leave.

“Bye…” One of the other girls said dreamily as she left.

“Happy now?” Bucky asked when he came back to the blond guy.

“Yeah, let’s go get your food.” The guy turned to leave.

“Wait, I don’t want it now. I’ve eaten lunch an hour ago. I’ll hit you up when I’m hungry.”

“So then you need my number or something?” He looked back at Bucky and shoved his hands in his pockets he started to feel awkward.

“That would be handy.” Bucky grabbed his phone, unlocked it, went to contacts and gave it. The guy gave it back as he turned to walk back to his table. His problem was solved. It was only then that Bucky finally knew his name. 

_Steve._

**‘Hi, I’m James. The nickname is Bucky. I’m the guy you asked to shut up the girls that were giggling in the library.’**

He didn’t send it yet, waiting till he left the library.

 

———

 

Weeks passed. The two boys had become friends after the meal that Bucky had asked for a week after the library incident. Apparently, their friends, Sam and Natasha who had some classes together, had meant to set them up. They thought that they were the perfect match for each other. 

Here they were now because of those friends. Awkwardly sitting opposite of each other at a fancy restaurant they had been forced to go to. They had finished dinner, both not in the mood for dessert, so now they were waiting for the waiter to return with the paid bill. Bucky told Steve he would pay since Steve paid last time, even though both knew that that argument was invalid. 

The waiter came back and both couldn’t make it out of the restaurant fast enough.

“This was a quite awkward evening,” Steve told Bucky as they stood outside, Bucky’s coat was in his hands while Steve just forgot to bring one. He hated himself for it, as he was shivering now. 

“Yeah, do you want my coat? You look cold.” Bucky offered his coat forward and Steve reluctantly took it. Both smiled at their feet.

“You know if it’s wasn’t set up, I wouldn’t have mind,” Bucky told Steve as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. 

“You wouldn’t?”

“No. Over the time I’ve grown to like you, in _that_ way.”

“Oh.”

“It’s fine that you don’t like me back.”

“No, ehm, I do.”

“Do what?” Bucky asked cockily, slowly taking a step closer to Steve.

“Like you.”

Bucky grabbed Steve by his sides and pulled him closer. His forehead touched Steve’s as he brushed their noses. He stopped, Steve having to close the gap, he didn’t want to do anything either were going to regret. But Steve closed the gap, kissing the air out of Bucky. 

And in the end, both walked home. Hand in hand, blush coating both of their cheeks, and smiles from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> I am studying in the library and you’re at the table next to me. The girls at the far side of the room keep glancing at you and giggling. Finally, I ask you to shut them up. You look completely surprised and I realize that you have no idea how hot you are and what it does to people and goddamnit you’re making me melt.


End file.
